Lost Innocence
by ValeskanyaxXx
Summary: Ginny is a girl who wants to be accepted....she finds trustin the person she least expects to.... PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

It was the first of September, half past 10 in the morning and the Burrow. Was mayhem.  
Everyone was running around, trying to find spare books and quills. This was everyone except one. Ginny Weasley was sitting in the patio drawing in her notebook.

She had changed a lot during the summer. Her body had now developed completely, and she was looking extremely beautiful.  
She was wearing a blue skirt up to her knees, some boots and a black v – neck top. She had her hair in a half ponytail, strands falling into her face.

She loved drawing. Its let her get away from things enter a different world....

She quickly stood up, hearing her mother come closely followed by her father, Harry, Hermione and Ron. She put her trunk in the car and went in.

Harry, Hermione and Harry were all now in their 7th year and they were really pising Ginny off.

It was always them three wasn't it? The famous trio. The boy who lived, the cleverest girl in the school and the best chess player Hogwarts has ever seen. All best friends.  
While, she Ginny was stuck with being Ron's little sister plain, sweet, innocent little Ginny. When would they notice that she wasn't so little anymore?

Oh, how she wanted to be accepted into their group, but no, they would always treat her as a little, immature girl , who didn't know anything.

Wasn't it her Ginny who had got possessed by Voldemort in her 1st year?? Having to suffer so much?? But no, no she wouldn't want spoil their friendship now would she.

Harry suddenly burst out laughing. How she had loved him over the years...but no, he would always treat he the same, she was over him.

She had had enough of boys taking advantage of her innocence. She wasn't the innocent sweet little girl everyone knew as Ginny, she was now Virginia Weasley, a fully grown woman with all of her childish innocence gone.

She was so rapt in thought that her mother had to shout at her to tell he that they had arrived.

Harry, Hermione and Ron who were chatting away as usual, were too busy to notice,

When they got to the barrier, she said her goodbyes to her parents and went through the barrier, coming out to see the beautiful scarlet steam train in front of her. She had to smile.

Her friends were nowhere to be seen so she mounted the train and got on with Harry, Hermione and Ron.  
They didn't really start talking to her until 10 minutes later, when Hermione said,clearing her throat.

"So ginny how's it going? You ok u seem kind of quiet."

"I'm fine," Ginny replied,

Hermione looked warily at Harry and Ron.

"How's it going with Michael?"

"We broke up." Ginny replied monotonously.

"Good for you, gin.I knew – ow!"

Hermione had kicked him in the shins and she said,

"Well at least you've got us, hey?"

"Yea," Ginny said sarcastically, "sure I have."

Harry who hadn't spoken in a while, suddenly said,

"Look Gin, I don't know what's wrong – "

Ginny snapped.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! YOU GUYS TREAT ME AS IF I DON'T EXIST!! ALWAYS TOGETHER, LEAVING ME OUT OF EVERYTHING!!"

A single tear fell down her face.

"BUT DON'T WORRY, I'M JUST RON'S LITTLE SISTER, POOR, PLAIN, INNOCENT LITTLE GINNY, NEVER SAYS ANYTHING HORRIBLE TO ANYONE."

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT?!! I'M NOT GONNA BE HER ANYMORE, OH NO, INNOCENT LITTLE GINNY HAS GONE!!"

"NOW, I'LL JUST LEAVE THE POPULAR LITTLE TRIO TO THEMSLEVES TO PLAN YOUR NEXT WAY TO MAKE THEMSLEVES EVEN MORE FAMOUS!!!"

And with that she slammed the door, at their astonished faces and stormed down the corridor, looking for an empty compartment.

To her surprise she found one. She went inside quickly closing the door behind and tried to calm her nerves.

She could no believe she had just done that! She felt a bit guilty but at the same time felt as if a large burden had been lifted off her shoulders.

She had been sitting in the empty compartment for just a few minutes when suddenly the compartment door slid open.

She looked up and saw the last person she wanted to see. Draco Malfoy.

uuuuuuuuuuu, wot's draco gonna say?? So wot do u think of the first chapter.its my first store im doing,im also doing another one though could you please review.I really want to know what you guys think.thanx!!


	2. Realising that people do change

**Realising that people do change...**

_Disclaimer: NONE of these characters are mine.... cries hysterically unfortunately my cells in my brain do not have the inspiration...._

_P.s: Sorry about my first chapter! It was too rushed and the punctuation WAS awful._

Chapter 2

Draco quickly let go of Ginny.

A trace of pink appeared on Draco's cheeks and Ginny blushed profusely.

"I SWEAR IF YOU HAVE BLOODY DONE ANYTHING AND I MEAN ANYTHING TO MY SISTER, I'LL – "

"You'll do nothing! Ron Weasley drop the big brother act and leave me alone!!"

Ginny was standing in front of Ron, extremely angry.

"What?" said Ron extremely surprised that his little sister could have stood up to him like that. "But Gin, this disgusting piece of filth here – "

"This disgusting piece of filth, as you call him, has done nothing to me he has just talked to me and treated me like any other person should, like an adult, not an immature little girl who knows nothing!"

Ron and Harry stood speechless.

"Look," said Ginny more calmly now, "Draco isn't that arrogant git anymore, he has changed. He –"

But Ron started to shout again.

"HOW COULD YOU BELIEVE THAT GINNY?? HE HAS BEEN INSULTING OUR FAMILY EVER SINCE HE WAS BORN!! HOW CAN YOU TALK TO HIM?! EVEN LOOKAT HIM??!!"

He stopped to catch his face. His voice had gone extremely red now.

"GINNY HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO THE FAMILY-"

"I haven't done ANYTHING to the family or anyone else! Ron, listen to me he has really changed just give him a chance –"

"YEAH RIGHT. IF HIS CHANGED...THEN IM GAY!"

Draco who hadn't spoken yet looked up, a familiar smirk playing at his mouth.

"Well you know Weasley," he said his smirk widening, "I have always thought that..."

He trailed off pathetically having been given a evil look from Ginny, although he could see her trying not to smile.

She said,

"Draco just go. I'll catch you later."

He nodded and as he passed her, he whispered in her ear.

"I'll never forget what you've done for me."

She smiled and he strolled casually out of the compartment. Receiving killer looks form Harry and Ron on his way out.

Ron had swollen up again, he opened his mouth to shout some more.

But Ginny got her wand out, muttered silencio and said sweetly,

"Ron, my darling brother, I have one thing to say to you...GROW UP!"

And with that she walked out of the compartment leaving an astonished red head and an even more astonished boy with jet black hair.

_Heya you guys! I really hoped you like the story!! Please, PLEASE review and give me sum advice on it. It helps loads!!Thanx!!_

_Valeska_


	3. realising that people do change

Draco opened the compartment door and saw young Ginny Weasley.

**_My god, she's changed so much, she looks beautiful...wait a minute what am I thinking?! How can I like a poor weasley?_**

He smirked and said,

"Aa, what do we have here? The young weaselette..."

She looked up at him, she looked like she was in a very bad mood.

"Shut up, you gay git."

"How could I be gay when most of the girls in Hogwarts are falling for me?"

"Ugh, you disgust me. Go shag a dog."

Draco's mouth twitched at this but he replied,

"I'm afraid there are no canine animals on this train, mud blood lover."

"Go to hell, Malfoy."

Then Ginny got an idea. She smiled flirtingly and said,

"No actually...I would prefer you to stay...."

"And why would I want to do that Weasel?"

"I have something in mind....."

"And what is that...." He moved closer to her.

She moved closer, so that they were very close ...she lifted her knee and....kicked him right in the groin.(a/n: Ginny's turning evil...lol)

He groaned in pain and doubled over.

Ginny sat back down and went to her seat.

"Malfoy, I would rather kiss the giant octopus in the lake then kiss you."

"Oooo," groaned Malfoy in pain, "Weasley, you sure know how to hurt a guy."

"I have brothers Malfoy..."

Malfoy had started to stand up, thinking why am I being nice to this Weasley.

"Well anyway Weasley," he said smirking, his voice cold, "I should be going, I don't want to hang around to long with someone so poor, the dirt might rub off on me."

He immediately regretted saying it. He didn't know why though, he was always insulting the Weasleys. He didn't know why Ginny affected him so much.

Her beautiful eyes filled with hurt so powerful that Draco had to bow his head in shame. He felt terrible.

"Ginny, I'm-"

"Don't worry, malfoy," ginny said anger in her voice, "You know I thought you might have changed, not insulting me for about 2 minutes, but now I know you're just following your bastard of a father and Voldemort – "

"NO! I WON'T GIVE IN TO VOLDEMORT!! NO!"

He collapsed on the floor, his head in his hands.

He looks so lonely and desperate Ginny thought.

She went and sat next to him. Shocked that arrogant, selfish Malfoy was here in front of her, half- crying.

"Malfoy? Malfoy?"

When he wouldn't look up she said,

"Draco. Look at me. What's wrong?"

He looked up, surprised that Ginny had called him by his first name. Ginny saw a tear streaming down his face.

"my father, he – he wants me to go over to the dark side.He took me to Voldemort yesterday."

Ginny gasped.

"He wants me to join him and become a Death Eater but I refused.I don't want to be evil Ginny, I don't!"

"The Dark Lord used the Cruciatus curse on me 3 times, but I wouldn't give in. He sent me home and do you know what my father did? Ginny he murdered my mother.The only person I have ever loved and he had to go and murder her."

"All because of me.He murdered her because of me.I didn't't want him to kill me mum," he was slightly hysterical now, "I just didn't want to go to the dark side...I don't want to be evil anymore..."

And he put his head in his hands and started crying weakly.

Ginny sat in shock.

Who would have thought of it.Draco Malfoy going through so much suffering, he's going to do something to himself if I don't talk to him...

Suddenly Ginny Weasley who had hated Malfoy for 6 years, felt such sympathy for him that she could not hate him anymore.

She kneeled down in front of him and grabbed his face forcing him to look at her.

"Draco, none of this is your fault. Your father is a monster. It was not your fault your mother was murdered.You did the reight thing you – "

She stopped because the look on his face was so desperate, tht she had to hug him.

She pulled into such a fierce hug, that she surprised both him and herself.

After a few minutes, she broke apart blushing furiously (both of them) they stood up and Ginny suddenly buckled, but Draco caught her waist and as she looked into his eyes, they both froze.   
She's so beautiful, Draco was thinking, my god....

My god this guy is fit ...(a/n: sticks tongue out)...

She was holding his hand and they were looking into each others eyes as if there was nothing aroundthem it was only them two...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER, MALFOY?"

_OOOOO.wots gonna happen next???what do you think of it? Please review I really do appreciate your guys view on it. Thanx_

_p.s: my actual penname on is valeska so I sign off with ti.:)_


	4. truth or dare?

_Chapter 4_

_DISCLAIMER:These characters of course do not belong to me.i do not have the iq of jk rowling,,,the genius._

They had all finished eating their first meal in the Great Hall and Ginny was walking down to the gryffindor tower with her friend Luna, when they passed a classroom and saw a group of people including the Dream Team, all in a circle.

Their friend Hannah called out to them and said,

"Hey you guys! Do you wanna play Kiss truth or dare?"

They looked at each other not very sure and the Hannah said,

"Oh come on, we've put a spell on the door so it looks like were all studying. It'll be fun."

Ginny looked around the room and spotted Draco and his cronies sitting there as well.   
She nodded her head and went in with Luna.

A lot of people didn't know how to play, so Seamus stood up and started to explain the basics of the game.

"Ok people. Basically the bottle is enchanted to spin around and will stop at three people. The first person has to say seconds up to one minute. Then the bottle will spin around stop on a girl and then on a boy. They will have to kiss for as long athe first person has said.Ok?"

Some people nodded and some of them backed off. Just wanting to watch the game.

The bottle started spinning.

It landed on Ginny who grinned and said these people will have to kiss for... 20 seconds!"

She grinned evilly at everyone around her.

The bottle span once more and landed on Luna.She glared at Ginny as it started spinning around, landing on...Harry.

Luna got up dreamily. Harry also got up (although pushed up by Ron) and walked towards the centre of the circle.

Luna grabbed Harry's face and gave him such a kiss that when she had finished, he glasses were dangling off one ear. (lol).

They both sat down. Harry blushing profusely as the bottle started spinning again.

It landed on Ron who grinned maliciously and said,

"These two fortunate souls will have to kiss for... 1 minute!"

Everyone around them gasped and leaned in eagerly to see who would be chosen.It landed on Ginny.

She groaned inwardly, while everybody laughed around her.

The bottle started spinning...spinning... and landed on......

Draco Malfoy.

They smiled at each other.

oh this isn't so bad...

Ron looked murderous.

They both stood up and went up to each other.She could see Draco was nervous while she actually felt quite cool.

He suddenly bent down and caught Ginny gently, but passionately on the lips.She felt like she was ina dream. She let her body press against his...god he so fit!.

He let his hand entangle itself in her hair, his other hand around her waist, my god this felt so right she was so...

"SHIT!"

Ron had punched Draco and he had fallen to the floor. Hw quickly got up and punched Ron back.Ron fell to the floor and before he could get up Harry had punched Draco again and they rolling around on the floor punching each other as hard as they could-

"STOP!!!!!!!!!!"

Ginny had yelled and pulled them apart with all the strength she had.

"Stop it both of you!! I know Ron started it Draco but its no reason to start punching each other!!"

"GINNY!" Harry lost his temper, "how could you touch him let alone look at you?!"

"Harry leave him alone!! Hes changed-"

"HES CHANGED, MY ARSE!"

"LOOK HARRY, PIS OFF OK?! MALFOY IS THE FIRST PERSON YOUR AGE THAT HAS TREATED ME NORMALLY AND NOT NOT LIKE AN IMMATURE IDIOT!!"

That had done it for Harry.

"FINE! DO WHAT YOU WANT!! SHAG HIM FOR ALL I CARE. YOUR JUST ASTUPID LITTLE TART WHO I HAVE NEVER CARED ABOUT AND NEVER WILL!!"

Draco started towards Harry but Ginny got ther first.

She slapped him across the face with such force he fell backwards.

And with that she ran out of the room.Tears streaming down her face.

_hey you guys hoped u liked it please review!!_


	5. Can't stop thinking about you

_Chapter 5_

_Disclaimer: I of course do not share the genius brain of JK Rowling, so these characters and unfortunately not mine._

_Confused feelings_

The next few days, Ginny felt very alone. Ever since Harry had said those things...well, she had been feeling extremely down...

Why did she have to be so different from everyone else, she felt like she didn't belong anywhere.All of her brothers before her had something that would make their parents proud...

Bill: head boy, Charlie: Quidditch captain, Percy: prefect, headboy, getting loads of owls, Fred and George: they had their own joke shop and everyone liked them and Ron the best friend of famous Harry Potter and prefect.

And then there was Ginny. Innocent little Ginny that nobody really noticed. Hardworking, plain little Ginny. Oh how she wished she could be accepted for once....

She was in Transfiguration, doodling on a piece of parchment when she saw Draco pass the classroom. He looked at her, but she looked away. She didn't know how she felt about him at the moment.She couldn't stop thinking about him. It did seem that he had changed and she definitely felt something for him, but...every time she saw him it would remind her of what Harry had said to her that night.

"I've never cared about you and I never will...you immature little tart..."

How could he say such things...how could he? She was so confused.....

The bell rang and the class all packed there books. She quickly went to the dinner hall for dinner. She sat on the Gryffindor table, by herself and suddenly felt very lonely.

She heard someone call her name and saw it was Luna. She yelled to Ginny to go over and sit with her. So Ginny got up and went to sit next to her.

When she had sat down, the food was already on the table so she helped herself to some rice and chicken. She was halfway through the dessert when Luna said,

"Listen Ginny. Are you alright these days? Ever since Harry yelled at you – "

"Have you tried the chocolate soufflé? It's delicious." Said Ginny trying to change the subject. She really didn't want to talk about it right now.

"No, listen Ginny. I'm really worried about you. You hardly talk to me; you seem lost in your own world most of the time. I know you're hurt but –"

"Look Luna," said Ginny rather fiercely, "I really do not want to talk about this . Yes I'm hurt, but I've got to get over it. Now will you please leave me alone!"

"Fine," said Luna looking rather hurt, "I won't disturb you anymore."

And she stood up to go, but Ginny said,

"Wait, Luna. I'm really sorry for snapping. I'm just in a bad time right now, where nothing is making sense to me...please forgive me."

Luna turned around and saw the look on Ginny's face. She looked desperate.

"Don't worry I forgive you. Just please tell me what's wrong when your ready. Ok?"

Ginny nodded and they both stood up and walked out of the Great Hall.

Ginny was reading in her room, when a small barn owl came tapped on the window. She opened the window and it flew in, dropped the letter on her bed and flew back out.

Ginny quickly closed the window and went to open the envelope. A small yellow folded parchment fell out along with a small wrapped circle.   
She opened it and it said,

"Ginny,   
Meet me in the astronomy tower at 11.00 tonight. I need to talk to you.

DM   
It was Draco. What did he want now...?

She opened the little round parcel and saw it was a small red ball; it had a note attached to it.

This is an invisibility ball. You hold it tight in your hand and it makes you invisible.

She went in front of a mirror and held the ball tight in her hand, and gasped as she didn't see her reflection.

She looked at her watch and saw it said 22:15. She put on her cloak, held the ball tight in her hand and walked out of the dormitory.

_Hey you guys! This chapter is short and a bit boring but I assure you the next few won't be that boring! Please review! (And be nice lol)Valeska_


	6. Can't get you out of my head

_Chapter 6 _

Disclaimer: As usual I don't own any of these. sniffs 

This is going to be a very short chapter by the way. The next one is probably going to be the last one. 

She quickly walked out of the Gryffindor towards the Astronomy Tower. 

When she got there she climbed up the stairs to the very top and opened the door. She went in and saw Draco standing in front of her. She closed the door behind her. 

Wow, thought Draco to himself, she's so beautiful… 

"What do you want Draco?"Asked Ginny quickly. 

"I just need to talk to you Gin." 

"About what?" she said calmly. 

"Look," he sighed, "I don't know what's happening between us. All I know is that it's something big." 

Ginny stayed silent. 

"Ginny, you've been ignoring me for like 3 weeks now. Ever since that night…" 

"Draco,"she said, "I don't know what is wrong with me. Every single time I look at you I remember what Harry said to me…how could he have said those things to me?…." 

This time jealousy took over Draco. 

"Oh so this is all about Potter is it? You know Ginny I thought you weren't that little girl anymore that you had gotten over Potter. But no you're still a lovesick puppy, probably thinking about him all day-" 

But Ginny intervened. 

"Well Draco,that's where you're wrong." 

He looked into her eyes.She carried on. 

"Because the person I can't bloody get out of my head isn't Potter….it's you." 

And with that she turned around and swiftly walked out of the room. 

ok so wot did u think of it?? The next chapters probably gonna be the last one 

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!! valeska   
_


	7. Somewhere I belong

Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. NONE!!_

_The last chapter is a songfic. Somewhere I belong from Linkin Park. I spent 2 hours writing it so I hope you like it. It's for both Ginny and Draco. It's romantic and dramatic._

_Basically, ever since the night in the tower, Ginny and Draco have been avoiding each other. This happens the 31st of December. Its snowing very hard......_

**"When this began,   
I had nothing to say,   
And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me."**

Ginny sat silently, her eyes translucent before the roaring fire...   
Draco looked out of the window, watching the snowflakes...

"**I was confused,   
And I'd let it only to find,   
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind**."

Ginny's vision blurred...   
A single tear fell down Draco's face...

"**Inside of me,   
But all the vacancy the words revealed,   
Is the only real thing I've got left to feel."**

"I'll never forget what you've done for me" Ginny....   
"I can't get you out of my head" Draco...

**"Nothing to lose,   
Just hollow and alone,   
And the fault is my own,   
And the fault is my own..."**

She strode out of the common room...   
He went out of the dungeons, out of the castle...

**"I want to heal,   
I want to feel,   
What I thought was never real,   
I want to let go of the pain I've held so long."**

She reached the top of the Astronomy Tower...   
He walked across the white snow...

**"I want to heal,   
I want to feel,   
Like I'm close to something real   
I want to find something I've wanted all along,   
Something I've wanted all along."**

She looked up at the starry sky tears streaming down her face...   
He contemplated the stars, a tear falling down...

**"And I've got nothing to say,   
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face,   
I was confused,   
Looking everywhere only to find,   
That it's not the way I imagined it all in my mind."**

She looked down at the white snow, wanting to join it...   
His knees gave way and he fell into the snow...

**"So what am I"   
What do I have but negativity,   
Cause I can't justify the way everyone is looking at me,   
Nothing to lose,   
Nothing to gain,   
Hollow and alone,   
And the fault is my own,   
And the fault is my own."**

She climbed onto the open window...   
He buried his head into his hands...

"**I will never know,   
Myself until I do this on my own,   
And I will never feel anything else,   
Until my wounds are healed."**

She felt the wind blowing her long red hair from her face...   
He cried, nearly choking in between sobs.

**"I will never be,   
Anything 'til I break away from me,   
I will break away,   
I'll find myself today."**

Ginny fell backwards. Shivering violently she got up and ran out of the tower. Terrified of what she had been about to do.

Draco felt a shiver go down his spine. He quickly got up and ran to the castle.

Ginny was in such a state of shock, she lost herself. She suddenly heard Filch coming down the corridor and ran into the nearest room.It was a light room,with a soft carpet on the floor. She quickly did a silencing spell in the room and when she heard Filch grumble pass it; she gave a shaky sigh of relief and sat down.

Draco entered the castle, drenched from head to foot with melted snow.   
He quickly walked towards the dungeons, when he suddenly heard Filch coming down he quickly went into the nearest room, he opened the door went in and locked it behind him.

He turned around and saw that he wasn't alone.

Ginny was standing there here long hair windswept, she was extremely pale and was shivering violently.

She had quickly stood up when she heard the door open and gasped when she saw it was Draco.

But this wasn't Draco. He was drenched from head to foot and his face was extremely red, his hair was all messed up and he was also shivering.

He spoke up first.

"Oh my god, Ginny. What happened to you?"

"More like what happened to you." She replied.

"I was outside...er..i fell..." he said slowly.

"Oh right. Well yeah same with me..."She trailed off.

They stayed silent for a few more minutes and then Draco suddenly said,

"Ginny, what's happening to us?"

When she didn't reply, he carried on.

"I mean, we were friends weren't we?"He said tentatively.

"Draco Malfoy, I need to know now how you feel about me before it destroys both of us."

"You want to know how I feel about you? Fine, I'll tell you."

He sighed and closed his eyes.

"The very first time I met you, met you really on the train...I began to love you.I felt that I have it in me to love you, you soothe my soul, filling it with such happiness, I want to lose myself to you."

"I am dazzled, astounded by your beauty. Even when you look at me, I feel my heart beating ...my very dreams are yours..."

Tears started sliding down his cheek.

"Ginny I gave my life to you as soon as I met you."

He turned his back on her, not wanting her to see him cry.

He felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned around to see her satnding in front of him, tears streaming down her face as well.

"Draco, I want to join myself to you."

And it was then for the first time, he noticed the love in her eyes for him.

He bent down slowly and kissed her on the lips.She quickly responded, deepening the kiss. They both tasted tears not knowing whose they were.

As soon as their lips touched, such electricity surged through their bodies that their knees nearly gave way.

It was bliss. His hand entangled in her hair, his other arm around her waist.She had both of her arms around his neck, So close together...

Two bodies united into one.They tumbled together softly on the soft floor, both so in love and in so much ecstasy they didn't even notice they were on the floor. They had finally found somewhere they belong.

The innocence has gone...it can never come back again. But it can always be replaced by...love.

What do you think?If I get loads of review, I might do a sequel. Thankyou all of you who have supported me with reviews during this story.I'm not in avery good time in my life and you guys have made it bearable! I LOVE YOU ALL!!LOL!!

_p.s: I'm also writing another story called lost ï _


End file.
